


A Five-Year-Old Yeeted the Hammer?

by chvotic



Series: Kiddie Peter One Shots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A Broken TV, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Avengers Movie Night, Children, Cute Kids, Cute Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Kid Peter Parker, Mjolnir - Freeform, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Stark - Freeform, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Thor's Hammer - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvotic/pseuds/chvotic
Summary: Peter looked shocked for a few moments, just holding it over his head like it weighed nothing. Then, a big grin spread over his face. "Daddy! Look! I'm worthy!""You... are." Tony said unsurely, not liking the fact that the hammer was right over Peter's head. "Why don't you, put that down, huh? I'm sure Uncle Thor would want it back.."Or, in which, Peter lifts Thor's hammer and doesn't expect what happens next.





	A Five-Year-Old Yeeted the Hammer?

**Author's Note:**

> ok this has also been sitting around my unfinished works since someone requested it, and i'm not sure i did what they had asked, but i played around with the idea a little. god, i love kiddie peter parker he is so cute
> 
> this is a pretty weak one shot but i tried, i'm SORRY
> 
> enjoy

Today, everyone was in the tower. This was one of their rare days off (even if Tony got more than the rest of them because of obvious commitments), and they were all clustered in the living room for a movie night. Peter had been especially boisterous all day, and it didn't look like the five-year-old was calming down anytime soon. Tony was almost one hundred percent sure that Clint was secretly giving the kid sugar when he wasn't looking.

"Daddy!" Peter screeched right in his ear, making Tony almost fall off of the couch. He had been dozing on his hand, exhausted from the week, only to jump awake when his son yelled and jumped on the couch to get his attention.

"Jesus Christ, Pete, you're going to give me a heart attack one day." Tony grumbled, Peter lounging all over him with a big grin on his face. "Don't look at me like that. Go on, annoy someone else that's not Daddy. Don't jump on the couch."

Peter shot off like a rocket, bounding off the couch and making Tony wince when he tumbled onto the floor like a sack of potatoes. He got right back up, not even fazed like he would have been if he was two-years-old, speeding right over to Steve and gripped onto his leg with tiny hands. Tony had too many memories of Peter face-planting into the crib's bars when he was two, and he had begun to wonder where his son's sensitiveness had gone in the three years after. "Uncle Steve!"

Steve's eyes widened only slightly, Tony knowing that he had been in a previous conversation with Bruce. Tony had to bite his tongue from telling Peter off. "What's up?"

"When are we watching the movie?" Peter almost whined, stretching out the last word as he leant dramatically against Steve's leg and arched his back. "I'm boooored!"

"We're waiting for Clint to get the food, and for Thor to get here. It's rude to start without them." Steve replied, petting Peter's hair as if he were a dog. "When did you get so impatient? Come on, just sit down, bud. They won't take long."

"No!" Peter snapped, swatting Steve's hand away and took off, Tony hiding his smile behind his hand when Steve rolled his eyes. Tony followed Peter with his eyes, getting ready to roll his own when Peter strolled right over to him and crossed his arms over his chest. He went to open his mouth, but Tony cut him off before the kid could even utter a word.

"Don't come complain to me, short stuff." Tony sniggered when Peter scowled, kicking the couch. "Hey, don't kick the couch."

"I'm bored!" Peter snapped a second time, climbing up onto the couch and stood there, both hands on Tony's shoulder. "Can't we start the movie now?"

"No, because Clint and Thor aren't here." Tony replied, knowing that he himself didn't give two shits if they were here or not. He would have started the movie already. But he guessed it was good to teach his kid good manners, right? "Would you like it if your friends started the movie without you?"

"No." Peter mumbled, finally sitting down and crossed his arms over his chest with an impatient huff. 

It was silent after that, and it wasn't long before they heard Thor's booming voice from the kitchen, presumably talking to Clint. Peter's head perked up at that, a big toothy grin spreading over his face as he once again stood up on the couch, looking over the back of it and at the entrance to the kitchen.

They all could have breathed a sigh of relief when Thor and Clint both walked into the room at the same time, Peter's high pitched squeal making Tony jump once again. Tony watched his son, watching the kid's eyes follow Thor's hammer right until it was dumped onto the table, as if it was meant to be there. Peter had never seen it in person before, and somehow, Tony knew not many people would be getting to watch a movie tonight.

Peter was off of the couch like he was never there in the first place, right over to Thor who had just sat down. "Uncle Thor! Uncle Thor!"

Thor's eyes absolutely lit up when Peter called him, his entire face lighting up when the kid scrambled up into his lap. Tony facepalmed, sighing into his hand as his kid began to ramble without any manners, most likely about the hammer. Thor didn't seem to mind and let them be, nodding for JARVIS to start the movie. It was some child's movie, hence the child in the room, that Tony had no interest in watching. But it was a chance to relax after a busy week of both working and parenting.

They got about ten minutes into the movie before Peter was up and moving, staring right at Thor's hammer on the table. Tony's concentration went off of the TV to his son completely, watching with an amused smile as Peter stared at the object, as if they were getting ready to fight. Tony wasn't sure if he liked the look of determination on his son's face, though.

Within seconds, Peter was speeding over to him and grabbing Tony's knees with his hands. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"Oi, stop yelling." Tony snapped half-heartedly, lightly swatting Peter on the forehead. "What do you want, squirt?"

"Uncle Thor says that- that if I am worthy I can pick up Meow Meow!" There was a loud snort from Clint's side of the room. "Can I try pick up Meow Meow, Daddy?"

"Meow Meow?" Tony repeated with raised eyebrows, Peter nodding to his words. "Are you sure that's what it's called?"

"Yes! Uncle Thor said so!"

"It's Mjölnir, young one." Thor said, a fond smile on his face. Tony sent a hopeless one in return, before turning back to his hyperactive son. 

"I said that! Meow Meow!" Clint snorted again. "Please, Daddy?"

Tony wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with an emotional child after they figured out they might not be worthy. Tony had his suspicions that Thor had somehow rigged the hammer so that only he could pick it up, and he didn't want to deal with a disheartened child.

"Maybe not..." Peter turned on his puppy eyes within seconds. "Nuh-uh, you're not going to get me with those."

"Please Daddy!" Peter whined, leaning against Tony's leg. "I just wanna try! I'll- I'll put it right down!"

"Peter." Tony sighed, looking at the TV but not really watching it. 

"Just let him do it." Clint interjected, as unhelpful as he always was. "He's a kid, of course he would be worthy."

"Please!" Peter smacked his knee. Tony quirked an eyebrow without looking down at his kid.

"Not if you hit me again." 

"Sorry Daddy."

There was a few moments of silence before Tony sighed, relenting. Peter seemed to know exactly what that meant and cheered, thanking him over and over before speeding back to the coffee table. Tony had to take his eyes off the TV for this, watching as Thor knelt down next to Peter. Peter, in turn, was reaching over for the hammer without even hesitating, his tiny hands wrapping around the handle and ignoring the strap entirely.

Tony could have screamed when Peter hauled it right off of the table and above his head. Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor, including Tony's, and within seconds he was off the couch and trying to get the offending object off of his son. He paused when he realised he wasn't even worthy, and it would probably fall on Peter's head. 

Peter looked shocked for a few moments, just holding it over his head like it weighed nothing. Then, a big grin spread over his face. "Daddy! Look! I'm worthy!"

"You... are." Tony said unsurely, not liking the fact that the hammer was right over Peter's head. "Why don't you, put that down, huh? I'm sure Uncle Thor would want it back.."

Peter seemed to think about it, then nodded, and went to put it down. Everyone in the room jumped when the hammer went straight out of Peter's hands when he pulled it down, heading straight for the TV. Tony grabbed Peter without even thinking about it, the loud crash giving the both of them a heart attack. The silence that followed was rather scary, if you asked him.

A few minutes later, the body in Tony's arms started shaking. "S-sorry, Daddy. Didn't mean to."

"It's okay." Tony mumbled, slowly sitting down. Everyone in the room had their mouths hanging open as if they had been unhinged, except for Thor, who was pulling his hammer from the destroyed TV. "Don't cry. It was an accident..."

Peter didn't say anything, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck and buried his face in his shoulder. Tony rubbed his back, looking around at all of the Avengers who looked like they had no idea what to do with themselves now. Peter, a literal five-year-old, had hurled Thor's magical hammer into the TV. That's something you don't see every day.

After the initial shock washed over, Thor made his way over to Peter and Tony, and knelt down. It looked weird, Thor kneeling down like that when his body was so huge. "Young one, it's okay. You're worthy of ruling Asgard!"

Peter peeked his head out. "But- but- I killed the TV."

"That was an accident." Thor repeated Tony's earlier words, smiling. "One day, you're going to be a king, little one!"

It took round about an hour before Thor could convince Peter that holding the hammer was good, and soon, the two were playing together in the middle of the room, Thor keeping his hands on Mjölnir or whatever the hell he had called it so no more incidents happened.

Turns out, watching his son play with a God and a magical hammer was much more interesting than the movie they had been planning to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave feedback, or prompts for this series! can be angsty, cute, crack, anything! (please, i need ideas)
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
